catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Midnight
Midnight is a jet black tom with sparkling pale green eyes, and a scar on his neck.Revealed by Nightfall, the creator of this character. History :Midnight is born to Bell, along with his sister, Rose. :His mother grows weak, and brings him and his sister to WindClan. Cloudstar allows them to stay for a while, much to Midnight's relief. :However, Bell is murdered soon after they arrived, leaving him grief stricken. :When they grow older, Rose tells him that she might want to stay in WindClan forever. Midnight however, wants to return to their old forest home. :He and his sister are apprenticed. Rose changes her name to Rosepaw, but Midnight tells Cloudstar that he wants to keep his name. Cloudstar accepts, and names Shadowfeather as his new mentor. :He gets into a conversation with Briarpaw, and he asks about her parents. He tells him that she doesn't know who her real parents are, and that Moondust just fostered her. He is surprised, and the two become friends. :He befriends Everpaw, Forestpaw, and Moonpaw over the next few days. He notices Everpaw acting strange around him, and it makes him feel weird. Moonpaw later tells him that she has a crush on him, and he doesn't really know how to reply, so tells her that they're both too young for that kind of stuff. :Later, he, Echostream, Swiftflight, Forestpaw, Everpaw, and Moonpaw, go out for battle practice. Forestpaw is acting the same was Everpaw does around him, and he doesn't like it. Upon arriving in the training area, Moonpaw and Rosepaw begin to play fight. Suddenly, without warning, Everpaw viciously attacks Moonpaw, and is pulled off by Swiftflight and Echostream. She seems to go a bit crazy, and threatens Forestpaw. Midnight is very creeped out, and returns to camp immediately. Over the course of the next few days, he feels awkward and embarrassed around Everpaw, Forestpaw, and Moonpaw. :When Rosepaw gets Greencough, he becomes very worried for her; and doesn't leave her side. She soon becomes a lot better, but he starts to feel sick over the next few days. Rosepaw becomes very worried, and asks if it was her who gave it to him. He tries to reassure her that it was nothing, and that he would soon get better, but she doesn't seem convinced. :That night, Bell appears to him in his dream. He is very happy and excited to see her, and they share a happy reunion. :The next morning, he talks to Briarpaw, whom he grows to be good friends with. She asks him if he had seen her mentor, Iceberry, recently. Midnight shakes his head, and suggests that she might be with her mate, Blazefur. Briarpaw becomes a bit downcast, commenting that her mentor is never around to train her. Midnight agrees, and starts to think about her parents again. He silently vows that he would help her discover who her true parents were. :Midnight soon develops a cold as Rosepaw gets better, and she becomes very worried for him. He reassures her he'll be fine, and goes to see Sunblaze. He is given herbs to help him, and he feels better. He goes in the elders' den to hear a story. Lightfang tells him, Locustpaw, and Berrykit about the Great Clans, the Great cats before the Clans. Midnight is awed, and later retells the legend to Briarpaw, who becomes fascinated. :He is shown to enjoy Briarpaw's company immensely, becoming her best friend. :However, Flintwhisker and Echostream become prejudiced against rogues, angering Midnight and Shadowfeather. They break out into a fight, which Swiftflight breaks up. :When Hawkfire leaves during his friends' apprentice ceremonies, he is quite sad. He asks to join Crowpaw and Briarpaw on a hunting patrol, wanting to go for a good run. :While out with his friends, he talks happily with Briarpaw, unaware that Crowpaw is frustrated that he's being left out of the conversation. Realizing this, Midnight apologizes to Crowpaw, and starts to hunt. Midnight and Crowpaw each see one, and begin to stalk. Crowpaw's rabbit starts to run towards Midnight, so Crowpaw chases it; barreling into Midnight and toppling them both over onto the ground. Crowpaw apologizes curtly, but Midnight says that he's alright. Briarpaw runs over, and asks Midnight if he's alright. Crowpaw becomes upset that she didn't seem to care about him, and he storms away, angry. Midnight and Briarpaw are very confused. After hunting, they collect their prey and return to camp, still discussing Crowpaw. :Over the next few days, Midnight realizes that Crowpaw isn't mad at them anymore. Midnight feels happy at this, and the two become friends again. :One day, while out on a patrol with Swiftflight, Flintwhisker, Iceberry, and Dawnpaw, they come across a fox. He battles hard, but the fox seems to be winning the fight. Soon, Shadowfeather, Breezestorm, and Foxmask run to their rescue, and they eventually beat the fox. But the fox had managed to get its jaws around Flintwhisker's throat, and had killed the tabby warrior. The fox ran off towards RiverClan territory, and Midnight is shocked to find Flintwhisker dead. Swiftflight helps bring his body back to camp. :Midnight joins the patrol that goes to rescue Smallstorm, Sunblaze, and Echostream from some rogues. He fights the more vicious of the two, Mountain, in the cave and he stays by Briarpaw's side almost the while time. While fighting, Mountain slashes him across the neck. He becomes very hurt, he falls back, and Briarpaw stays by his side. After the fight dies down, he checks to see if Briarpaw is okay. His neck still hurts, and he realizes that the wound would probably leave a scar. When they are about to leave with Swiftflight, Mountain jumps on Briarpaw and slices her ears, leaving bad scars. Midnight is infuriated and attacks Mountain. They all flee from the cave. :Midnight's scratch heals over pretty quickly, and is soon invited on a training session with Cloudstar, Swiftflight, Rosepaw, Dawnpaw, and Briarpaw. :His fighting skills had improved since last time, and he did very well in the practice fight. And having been paired with Briarpaw, he found that he could work really well with her. Cloudstar and Swiftflight praise them all for their newly improved skills, and assure them that their warrior ceremonies wouldn't be far behind. :They return to camp, and Midnight comments how cold it is to Briarpaw. :When a patrol leads a white wolf named Hakito into camp, he becomes extremely scared; having a bad past experience with a wolf when he was a kit. He quickly retreats into the apprentices' den, occasionally looking out the entrance to see Hakito, much to his surprise, talking to Cloudstar. When Briarpaw runs in, scared herself, he asks if the wolf had gone. She nods, and comments on how big it was. Midnight nods in agreement. :One day Forestpaw and Scalepaw ask him to go for a walk with them. Midnight agrees, and the tree set off. While out on the moor, Forestpaw starts a game of tag, and Midnight and Scalepaw happily join in. But without realizing it, Forestpaw runs out of WindClan's territory and into the territory of a rogue. The rogue finds her and attacks her, Midnight helping her out. They run off, outrunning the rogue, and quickly get back to camp. :That night, Midnight happily tells Briarshade of their little adventure that day. :When the Clan learns that there are rabid wolves in their territory, Midnight is terrified, and doesn't leave the camp much except for patrols. He expresses his fears to Briarshade, and she understands. He is very grateful for her comfort, and glad to have her by his side. :One night, Rosethorn and Locustfire go for a walk and don't come back for a while. But when they return, Rosethorn enters the den and wakes him and Briarshade up. She tells them both that she and Locustfire would be going away for a while to get away from Dawnheart, Berryfrost, and Lunarblaze. Midnight is bewildered, and tries to convince her to stay. But she and Locustfire had already made up their minds. Understanding this, Midnight sadly wishes her goodbye. :The next day, he and Briarshade talk about where they could have gone, and wonder if they would be alright. :While in the camp one day, a pack of rabid wolves attack the camp, Midnight finding himself facing his worst fear. He fights, but stays clear of their jaws. :Even though WindClan fight hard, Lilywish and Dreamfrost are killed, and Lunarblaze, Dawnheart, and Brownstripe had the worst injuries. The whole Clan grieves for the fallen warriors. :Midnight continues to worry about Rosethorn and Locustfire, as it was getting colder and he knew that Rosethorn must be close to kitting. Briarshade shares his fears, and the two discuss it often. :Thrushwhistle, Dawnheart's brother, invites him to go on a walk with him one day. Midnight is skeptical, as it is raining. But Thrushwhistle insists, so he agrees. :When they get out on the moor, the rain freezes around them. Confused, Midnight looks around, to see that everything around him was frozen. He turns to Thrushwhistle, who confesses that he has the power to stop time. Midnight isn't sure whether to believe him or not, but he soon becomes convinced. :Thrushwhistle allows time to move once more, and he tells Midnight that they should probably return to camp. The two race each other, and Midnight wins. :That same night, Dawnheart returns to camp with Kuruka, a tom whom Midnight had never seen before. He is delighted to see Dawnheart again, and Dawnheart introduces him to Kuruka, who is her new mate. He and Briarshade hurry back into the warriors' den to escape the rain, and when Dawnheart and Kuruka return from a tour of camp and a trip to the medicine cats' den, Dawnheart tells Midnight and Briarshade that she was expecting Kuruka's kits. Midnight is very happy for her, relieved that she had at last found true love. He and Briarshade ask her if they had seen Locustfire and Rosethorn recently, and Dawnheart reassures them that they were both safe and warm in a barn. Midnight and Briarshade are very relieved at this, and quietly discuss it for a while before going to sleep. :He begins to notice more and more that Smallstorm often gazed at Briarshade, and he begins to wonder why. he tells Briarshade, and she finds it odd. They agree to ask him the next morning. :When morning arrives, they see Smallstorm sitting by himself near the warriors' den. They hurry over to him to talk, and Midnight asks him why he was always eying Briarshade, and if he had a problem with her or something. Smallstorm seems to get fidgety, and is reluctant to answer at first. When Sparrowpaw comes near them and seems to be listening, Smallstorm suggests that they talk in the warriors' den. Midnight and Briarshade follow him inside, and Smallstorm decides to tell Briarshade the truth. He confesses that she was his daughter, and that Flowertail of SkyClan was her mother. She is very surprised, and realizes that she was half-Clan. Midnight, although surprised that Smallstorm would break the warrior code, isn't bothered that Briarshade is half-Clan. He reassures her that no matter where she came from, he would always be there for her. Smallstorm apologizes once more to Briarshade, and stands up to leave, flicking his tail across her flank as he leaves the den. :After he leaves, Briarshade thanks Midnight, and he smiles, telling her that it was her welcome. She insists that she would have never found out if it hadn't been for him, and he smiles, telling her not to sweat it, and licking her ear. :Wanting to spend some more quality time with Briarshade, Midnight asks her to go out to the moor with him. She happily agrees, and they head out. As they reach the open territory, Midnight comments on how beautiful it is outside. Briarshade agrees, saying that New Leaf has almost arrived. Feeling exhilarated by the sunny sky and the wind buffeting his fur, Midnight challenges Briarshade to a race, and so the two race each other across the moor. When they reach the finish point, Midnight runs ahead of her and wins. When Briarshade stops to catch her breath Midnight disappears behind a birch tree. Briarshade looks up and doesn't see Midnight anywhere so she calls for him. He then leaps on her from a branch up above and rolls her over on the ground. Briarshade is surprised by him and laughs happily as she rolls onto her back. Without realizing, they intertwine their tails and Briarshade doesn't feel herself as she gazes into his eyes. Midnight's smile fades and he tells her that her eyes are very beautiful, making her embarrassed. Suddenly realizing how close they were, Midnight jumps up, his ears hot. He shakes the heather off his coat, and, both feeling considerably lighter, return to camp together. :At Rosevine's kits' apprentice ceremonies, Cloudstar calls Midnight forward to mentor Cedarpaw. Midnight is very surprised by this, and excitedly pads forward to touch noses with the young tom. Images Character Pixels Real Life Image Fan Art File:Briarmidnight.png|Briarmidnight, colored by Nightshine, line art by Hollyleaf1998 File:9_you_and_me_c_by_climbtothestars-d3c0su1.png|You and Me, colored by Nightshine, line art by Climbtothestars File:Midnightbriarwalk.png|Midnight Stroll, background by Nightfall, chararts by Nightshine Family Members Father: :Whiskers:Revealed on the IRC, August 8th, 2010 Deceased, Member of the Dark Forest.Revealed on the IRC, September 29th, 2010 Mother: :Bell:Revealed on the IRC, August 8th, 2010 Deceased, Member of the Starry Skies Sister: :Rosethorn:Revealed on the IRC, August 8th, 2010 Living Uncle: :Fang:Revealed on the IRC, October 3rd, 2010 Living Nephews: :Courserpaw:Revealed on the IRC, March 2nd, 2011 Living :Lightningpaw:Revealed on the IRC, March 2nd, 2011 Living Niece: :Quailpaw:Revealed on the IRC, March 2nd, 2011 Living Quotes References and Citations Category:Character Category:Tom Category:Warrior Category:WindClan Cat Category:Nightfall's Characters Category:Cats with Images Category:Living Characters Category:Rogue Category:To Be Deleted